User talk:ShaunoftheRed
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sexual Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:31, September 23, 2011 Thanks for the edit in enchanced intelligence Omni314 22:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I figured out how simon doesn't die at the end of season 2, (Theory warning), in this season, Seth (power transfer guy) is after a certain power to save "her", this is probably ressurection. Man in the mask (Simon) probably helps and in return gets a trip to the past and resurected once burnt in that shower room where he was shot and cremated. Thoughts? Omni314 22:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Something for you to try http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Omni314/A_challenge_for_you! Omni314 20:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC)No problem Edit No prob. No problem. Also, sorry for any past disputes. Congrats on the A. RnR 23:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC)RnR PBNJ I really think you sould stop adding powers that are not current in fiction, you clearly have a very good imagination, but I think you should channel that into fiction, and not into a fun reference website. WHY THE FUDGE???? Hey dude, let me get somethin' straight. I made Peanut Butter and Jelly manipulation, then you re-made the page. Look buddy, you better give me full credit. AnimaShaun: I will if you tell me who you are. Puns I love your puns! They are so awesome!21:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I am back I know what you said about my yo mama joke. " I'm all for mum jokes but thats just terrible you should have said I banged your mum Fatality!" so I'm here to ask you can you teach me about good your mum jokes please? get back to The voidman at my talkpage. What is important ? What do you want to talk about? RnR 00:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC)RnR Sorry dude, I don't have Skype of Facebook. But tell me. Why does it have to be private? Hmm Explain Sorry, I don't have Skype or Facebook. But tell me, why does it have to be private? Website Would Chatango due? http://chatango.com/ My chat name is RnR2. Sorry dude I don't plan on getting those accounts anytime soon. But if its about superheroes, why can't you just tell me? It's me and yes I have skype. It's andrew.roederer. Your latest page this is a family site, keep swearing and/or making unsavoury pages you will be reported. Have a nice day. Omni314 16:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Dispite agreeing with me you have still managed to swear at me, quite an accomplishment at not paying attention to the subject matter at hand. Hello, are you the one that my brother is so fond of? His username is Thekingsman, and his real name is Andrew. If you are, then don't tell him that I'm leaving you messages. Yup Yup thats me. i wont tell him anything man. wait... did he tell you about me? do you know my secret? Chat Hey, i would really love to chat and get to know you except i dont have a skype. and i can't get one. Youtube, Fanfiction, Gmail (or any email)... IndianaParkWars.... gotta go to bed... night :) Alright, I do not know if you are going to be on here but I have to leave on a trip today and I will not get back for hours and then I have to study in which you already know. Tell me everything that has happen and I will have a shourt time on skype as well. I am sorry but this is the life ofa adult and a college student. I get the feeling that your loosing your cool over it by saying gatta go and what not. I will cya tomarrow. If you ever get this massege.-Thekingsman 07:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) k All is cool man. I don't really use skype, but if I manage to dig out my log on details I'll drop you them. I need help.-Thekingsman 01:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) chat *Omni314 has joined the chat. *10:35Omni314hi! *AnimaShaun has left the chat. Made me lol *AnimaShaun has left the chat. *AnimaShaun has joined the chat. *AnimaShaun has left the chat. *AnimaShaun has joined the chat. *AnimaShaun has left the chat. *AnimaShaun has joined the chat. *AnimaShaun has left the chat. *AnimaShaun has joined the chat. *AnimaShaun has left the chat. **AnimaShaun has left the chat. **AnimaShaun has joined the chat. **AnimaShaun has left the chat. **AnimaShaun has joined the chat. **AnimaShaun has left the chat. **AnimaShaun has joined the chat. **AnimaShaun has left the chat. **AnimaShaun has joined the chat. **AnimaShaun has left the chat. help please there is one power i think should be added to this site and that is this demons power and he is not the only one with that power so i was wondering any idea what the title for that power should be or where i can find the page template? Faustfan 19:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) i don't have skype plus my english is gotten rusty from not being in an english speaking country for a while , and oh well i guess i can hope someone soon makes some sort of dance...power on here Faustfan 20:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Multiple users I think I remember you saying that several people use your account, well with one of you posting abuse I would ask that you limit the access to your account of I will sanction all of the users of the account. Here's the password changing page Password Omni314 18:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC)